phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Máquina do Tempo
| original = Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo | imagem= Maquinadotempo0001.jpg | legenda= Futuro ruim | temporada= 2 | produçao= 212 | transmissao= 72 | nt = 25 | historia= Scott Peterson | es= Kaz Kim Roberson | diretor= Zac Moncrief | eua= 25 de Setembro de 2009 | xdeua= 21 de Setembro de 2009 | br= 13 de Junho de 2010 | xdbr= 09 de Maio de 2010 | arco = "Montanha Russa" "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!" }} Phineas e Ferb viajam ao futuro à procura de uma ferramenta que funda madeira com metal. Lá, eles encontram Candace com 35 anos e seus filhos Amanda, Xavier e Fred. Porém, Candace do futuro acaba seguindo os garotos de volta ao passado, e acaba flagrando-os andando na montanha-russa deles. No entanto, ela, sem saber, acaba frustando o plano do Agente P de derrotar o Dr. Doofenshmirtz, iniciando um efeito dominó que transformará o futuro numa realidade alternativa do mal. Resumo do Episódio Transcrição Músicas * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day cantada pelo Bowling for Soup * Que Vida Boa '' cantada por Doofenshmirtz Créditos Finais Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Ué, cadê o Perry? Linhas do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Nenhuma 'Ah, aí está você, Perry!' Nenhum Jingle do Mal Nenhum Eu te odeio! Informações de Fundo * thumb | rhigt | A Máquina do Tempo em Montanha Russa: O MusicalEm Montanha Russa: O Musical, as Candaces do futuro podem ser vistas atrás de um carro. Sobre o Futuro *Candace tem três filhos, idênticos à sua própria família - dois filhos, Xavier e Fred, e uma filha, Amanda. Está implícito que ela e Jeremy Johnson se casaram (devido ao fato de que Xavier tem uma semelhança com Jeremy e Candace também menciona várias vezes que, quando ela se casasse com Jeremy, ela chamaria seus filhos de Xavier e Amanda). *Perry está vivo (embora muito velho) no futuro e ainda luta com Doofenshmirtz. *Qualquer relacionamento (Phineas e Isabella, Candace e Jeremy, etc) não é mostrado neste episódio. No entanto é mencionado que Isabella se casará com um dos dois irmãos, Phineas ou Ferb. *A loja de antiguidades de Lawrence Fletcher ainda existe. *Com 30 anos de idade, Phineas está na Suíça para receber um prêmio. Provavelmente não é o prêmio Nobel, por ser entregue na Suécia. *Com 30 anos de idade, Ferb está em Camp David. *Stacy se torna a presidente do Uruguai, embora seja estadunidense. *Ferb pode não ter se casado com Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, já que Candace do futuro não sabe quem é Doofenshmirtz. *É provável que nunca Candace tenha tirado carteira de motorista, já que ela não é vista dirigindo neste episódio. Informações de Produção Estreias Internacionais Erros *Quando Candace aparece pela primeira vez neste episódio, ela está falando com Stacy no telefone fixo sobre seus irmãos. Ela faz uma pausa por um segundo, Stacy pergunta se ela ainda está lá e nós vemos Candace correndo com seu celular. *Quando Candace do futuro aconselha Phineas e Ferb a não viajar para o futuro novamente, Phineas apontou que vieram do futuro para encontrar um dispositivo que fundisse metal e madeira, mas ele não poderia ter sabido disso porque ele era o Phineas do início do verão e ele não estava trabalhando com isso, sim na montanha-russa. *Neste episódio, afirma-se que "Montanha Russa" é o primeiro dia do verão. No entanto, naquele dia, Linda diz a Candace sobre um outro dia que os meninos tiveram uma outra ideia. Tornando-o o segundo dia do verão. Linda poderia estar se referindo ao verão anterior, apesar de Candace dizer que este é o primeiro verão que eles fazem essas coisas loucas. *A máquina do tempo não está ligada a uma tomada em várias vezes. Logo seria impossível ela funcionar. *Várias falas que existem em Montanha Russa são trocadas quando eles estão no passado. *Quando Candace Futuro vai até o antiquário para contar sobre os meninos a Linda, Linda está de pé atrás do balcão. No entanto, quando ela está dizendo a Candace sobre sua turnê, ela está de pé na frente do balcão. *Quando Candace do futuro entra no super mercado o sinal na frente desaparece, mas reaparece quando ela arrasta sua mãe até a loja. * Quando Isabella diz que vai ter uma máquina do tempo, o olho maior de Ferb está na frente. Continuidade *Candace flagra Phineas e Ferb no primeiro dia de verão, o dia em que eles construíram a Melhor Montanha-Russa do Mundo. ("Montanha-Russa"). *A máquina do tempo reaparece nesse episódio juntamente com o Professor Onassis. ("Viajando no Tempo"). *Candace diz que irá namorar Jeremy e depois da faculdade terá dois filhos com ele, Xavier e Amanda. Xavier e Amanda aparecem nesse episódio acompanhados de uma terceiro criança, Fred. ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça"). Alusões *''De Volta para o Futuro II'' - Toda a trama faz referência ao filme de 1989. Assim como Marty McFly, Candace altera o passado e leva o mundo para um caminho de poluição e corrupção. *'Führer' - No futuro, Doofenshmirtz obrigou todos a assinarem um juramento e obediência a ele, assim como Hitler fez na Alemanha com o exército e os funcionários públicos. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas (Passado e Presente) *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb (Passado e Presente) *Tereza Cristina como Mãe (Passado, Presente e Futuro) *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace (Passado, Presente e Futuro) *Bruna Laynes como Isabella (Passado e Presente) *Carlos Seidl como Major (Futuro) *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz (Passado e Futuro) *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry (Passado e Futuro) *Hannah Butel como Stacy *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Sérgio Muniz como Carl (Futuro) *Bowling For Soup como eles mesmos (na música) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Relação de Phineas e Isabella Categoria:Episódios Duplos